I am Lost!
by Nakamura Hiroto
Summary: Ichigo melihat ke luar jendela kamar Naruto. “Kami ini sebenarnya ada di mana?” CROSSOVER Naruto, Bleach, dan Doraemon. RnR, please....


**I am Lost!**

**Summary:**

Ichigo melihat ke luar jendela kamar Naruto. "Kami ini sebenarnya ada di mana?" CROSSOVER Naruto, Bleach, dan Doraemon. RnR, please....

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I am Lost! ****© Nakamura Hiroto**

**Warning:**

**OOC****, CROSSOVER Naruto, Bleach, dan Doraemon**

**Genre:**

**Humor/General**

**Rated:**

**K+**

**T****ata bahasa : Hyuu Mizu-Hime**

**Words (only story): ****611 words**

*************************************************************************

*****************************************************************************

**Naruto**

Suatu pagi di Konoha, Naruto bangun di rumahnya tepat pada pukul 06:00 pagi. Ia pun segera mandi, sholat, dan gosok gigi.

"Ah lapar...." gumamnya. Saat pemuda berambut durian itu hendak mengambil mi ramen instant dari lemari mi ramennya........

*************************************************************************

**Bleach**

Di kota Karakura pada jam yang sama, Ichigo sedang mempersiapkan kepergiannya untuk pergi ke komunitas roh demi menjemput Rukia yang sedang di penjara dan menunggu untuk dihukum mati.

Saat Ichigo, Orihime, Chad dan Ishida akan membuka pintu ke komunitas roh......

*************************************************************************

**Doraemon**

"Nobita!"

Nobita menoleh. Shizuka sedang berlari menghampiri Nobita. Nobita tersenyum. "Hai Shizuka!" katanya.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan Nobita? Apa akan dirayakan?" tanya Shizuka. Nobita tertawa sambil meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala. "Em tidak karena keluarga kami sedang berhemat," jawab Nobita.

"Oh.... begitu," sahut Shizuka. Nobita mengangguk. _Huh, padahal ibuku itu yang pelit,_ kata Nobita dalam hati.

"Oh iya Shizuka, walaupun ulangtahunku tidak dirayakan, Doraemon yang sedang pergi ke abad 22 akan membelikan kita oleh-oleh mesin waktu terbaru buatan abad 22, kita akan berjalan-jalan menggunakan alat itu," cerita Nobita. Shizuka menganggkat kepalanya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Shizuka. "Tentu saja," jawab Nobita

*************************************************************************

**Bleach**

"Pintunya akan segera terbuka," kata Ichigo. Akhirnya pintu menuju ke dunia roh itu terbuka dan memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan segera masuk ke dalam pintu bercahaya itu.

Ichigo merasa tubuhnya terlempar ke arah yang berbeda dari teman-temannya. Chad, Ishida dan Orihime panik melihat Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja menjauh dari mereka. Tampaknya ada yang salah terhadap pintu itu. Pemuda berambut orange itu malah terlempar ke dunia lain. Dunia yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya.

*************************************************************************

**Naruto**

GUBRAK!

Naruto yang sudah akan mendekati lemari penyimpanan ramen itu terkejut bukan main melihat seseorang berambut oranye yang tiba-tiba jatuh di atas lemari penyimpanan ramennya. Karena terkejut, sontak Naruto mengambil kunai (yang memang diletakkannya di tempat-tempat yang mudah untuk dijangkau) dari bawah tempat tidurnya dan menyilangkannya di depan dada untuk melindungi diri.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya mengernyit menahan sakit dan bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya sambil mengelus kepalanya dan memandangi Naruto yang sedang kebingungan.

Karena Ichigo jatuh persis di atas lemari penyimpanan ramen Naruto, sedangkan Ichigo membawa pedang zanketsu yang beratnya naujubilah, sehingga membuat lemari itu beserta isi-isinya hancur lebur. Naruto cengok.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku tahu!!!!!" katanya dan bersiap menyerang Ichigo dengan kunainya.

*************************************************************************

**Doraemon**

"Shizuka kau yakin akan ikut? Alat ini masih uji coba dan aku sendiri masih bingung menggunakannya," saran Doraemon saat Nobita membawa Shizuka untuk jalan-jalan naik mesin waktu bersama Doraemon.

Shizuka menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Doraemon." Katanya. Doraemon mendesah. "Ya sudah kalau begitu," katanya dan memencet sebuah tombol.

Tiba-tiba Doraemon panik luar biasa. Nobita bertanya kepada Doraemon. "Ada apa Doraemon?"

Doraemon sweatdropped. "A-aku salah memencet tombol dan ini tidak bisa dibatal—"

"KYA!!" terlambat, Doraemon, Nobita dan Shizuka sudah terhisap alat itu.

*************************************************************************

**Naruto**

"YEAAAAHH!!!!" Naruto bersiap menyerang Ichigo dengan kunainya.

"Hei kau salah paham!" kata Ichigo berusaha mengelak.

"Tidak peduli! Kau pikir ramen persediaan untuk satu tahun itu bisa dengan mudah dibeli begitu saja!" seru Naruto.

GUBRAK!!

Naruto terjatuh dengan sukses di lantai rumahnya sendiri.

Dengan tambahan.

Dua anak manusia dan sebuah robot kucing jatuh persis diatas tubuh Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"APA YANG TERJADI DI RUMAHKU!!!!!!"

*************************************************************************

Naruto sudah mulai tenang. Lalu dia memandangi Ichigo dan gerombolan Doraemon bergantian. Lalu bergumam menyakitkan, "Sial sekali aku hari ini. Ada orang berbaju hitam seperti orang mau ke kuburan di rumahku, lalu ada musang da—"

BUAKH!

Pukulan Doraemon landing di atas kepala Naruto. "Ittai!" teriak Naruto. Doraemon menggeram. "Aku ini robot kucing, bukan musang!" sahut Doraemon. Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Ichigo melihat ke luar jendela kamar Naruto. Lalu bertanya, "Kami ini sebenarnya ada di mana?"

Shizuka dan Nobita saling berpandangan lalu menatap Naruto. "Ng... iya. Kami ini sebenarnya ada di mana?"

**TBC**

Kak Hyuu yang paling banyak komen tentang cerita ini. AN-nya kebanyakan, kata-katanya terlalu sedikit, dan lain-lain. Tapi saya harap, setelah saya babak belur dikata-katain sama Kak Hyuu *tapi saya sudah bikin Kak Hyuu babak belur juga* kalian jadi menyukai cerita saya.

Oh iya, walaupun ini yang edit kakak saya ide MURNI dari otak saya sendiri. Yang nyuruh nulis sih Kak Hyuu.... biasanya saya Cuma cerita saja ke kakak.

Review ya. Yang review saya doain selamat dunia-akhirat (Amiin) dan saya ngetiknya habis UN.... doakan saya bisa masuk SMP 1.... Amiin.

Ja Matta,

**Nakamura Hiroto**


End file.
